Episode 09: The Happy Prince
The Happy Prince is the ninth episode of the The Hentai Prince and the Stony Cat anime series. It first aired in Japan on June 8th, 2013. Plot In a flashback, Emi is being scold by a sister for not matching with the tone of her fellow choir members and storms off. Outside, Emi spots a frightened rabbit from a high wall and brings the rabbit down as an unknown boy arrives and thank Emi for finding the rabbit. In the present, Youto continues to worry about Emi's existence and wish. The following morning, as he laments on Tsukiko's cold attitude towards him, Ponta came to inform Youto of his missing rabbit. When Youto points out to Ponta that Emi is his only younger sister, Ponta becomes clueless and tells Youto to help aid him in looking for his lost rabbit as Youto came to realize that Emi's wish of becoming Ponta's younger sister was cancelled. At school, Youto spots Azusa and, after a small chase, persuades for them to make up as he clarifies to Azusa the misunderstanding of romance between him and Tsukushi. Afterwards, Azusa agrees to help Youto in looking for Ponta's missing rabbit and bids Youto a strange farewell. Later, as Youto spots Tsukiko by a fountain sketching and singing, Emi appears and criticizes Tsukiko's song for sounding "like a rafflesia". Tsukiko defends herself for announcing to Emi of being a utility player and the two challenge for a swimming match on who's better at sports. After their close match, Emi cancels a wish which results of all the girls in the school losing their swimsuits - becoming naked - including Tsukiko. After being knocked out by Tsukiko, Youto later converses with Emi of her wish being cancelled whenever Emi feels satisfied or, specifically, 'had enough fun', much to Emi's shock of Youto's discovery as she claims that her intentions wasn't supposed to be obvious, as said by a certain someone. When Youto asks Emi about that certain someone, Emi instead asks Youto about his resulting actions if ever he founds the person. Youto answers by saying he won't do anything in particular and prompts Emi to cancel the wish of Ponta's rabbit being lost. Much to his surprise, Youto discovers that Emi wasn't responsible of Ponta's lost rabbit as he mentions of Emi being in a church choir and Emi asking Youto if he has finally remembers something in result. Youto gives Emi a nay answer and adds that they weren't close in the first place, much to Emi's dismay and pulls Youto along with her down the pool as she suddenly complained of boredom. When rising up the pool, Emi clings behind Youto and shares to him of a ''certain ''person she really got along with and the promise they made after her return from Italy, but infers that it was only a dream and that she was tired of it. Emi then pleads to Youto to frolic with her during their school's athletics festival and promises that she will give up afterwards. When Youto asks Emi on what she will give up upon, Emi instead pushes Youto down the water and calling him a "pumpkin". As Youto rises up the water, he sees Emi happily swimming away - excited of the athletics festival. That night, Ponta informs Youto that he now has his lost rabbit found by Azusa, and was brought to him by Emi. Mentioning Emi, Ponta recalls of Emi and Youto's close relationship by the phone, much to Youto's surprise of Ponta remembering Emi but laments of him not remembering her. The following morning, Youto painfully stumbles on Emi and came to talk to her about the "Onii-chan" she adores and would assist her in getting along with him again. As a result, Emi badmouths Youto and suddenly cancelling all her wishes upon her miniature cat statue. Afterwards, Youto asks Emi the reason of her wishing upon the cat statue in the first place. Emi explains that she only made random wishes for her own leisure. Youto then reprimands Emi for treating the cat statue as a convenient tool and tells her that wishes can't change what's of great importance. Emi, in tears, harshly reacts by telling Youto of him forgetting her and their forgotten promise before storming off. Heading to school, Tsukiko appears besides Youto and warns him of interacting with Emi and informs him that her wishes are not completely cancelled; their school still in Italic structure. Some time later, as Youto bewails on the outcome as he suspects if it was Tsukushi's doing from the start, Tsukushi appears before Youto and informs him that she is transferring to Italy the following month, and clarifies Youto that it isn't her wish of turning school to Italy in the first place. After hearing a sudden frightened scream, Youto later founds Emi at the highest tower in their campus and Azusa leads him to her. Arriving there, Youto prompts Emi to talk with him to appease the situation. Refusing to talk because of Emi's inconsistency which Youto is unable to recall, Emi asks Youto if she is the only one he'd forgotten and there is something more important and reveals that the '100% smile' Emi possesses is from someone else who Youto likes. Hearing this, Youto remembers the girl in the mask which he once met, much to his shock. Out of nowhere, Youto and Emi later found Azusa, who laments about the unfortunate swallow in the story of the Happy Prince. Though introducing before them as Azusa Azuki, Youto quickly recognized her as someone else and reveals that The Cat God has possessed Azusa's body to grant the latter's wish of becoming someone new. She explains that it was all Youto's wish of turning their school Italic, which drew Emi and later turning their school to Italy and in order for Tsukushi to finally transfer to Italy and that Emi was only created to be a minor tool for the fulfillment of Youto's wish. Unable to remember, The Cat God explains that Youto wished for Tsukushi to go to Italy and prompts Youto to just try and cancel the wish in exchange for Emi's existence. Emi then tells The Cat God to disappear out of retaliation, granting Emi's wish as a result yet bringing Azusa's body along with the cat god though the latter coerces Youto into cancelling his wish in order to save Azusa yet losing Emi in the process. Hearing this, Youto recalls Azusa remarking that the Prince should gently kiss the Princess when they were making up, and, approaches The Cat God and wishes for his wish to be cancelled. Before actually granting the wish, Youto pulls The Cat God and forcibly kisses her, releasing Azusa from The Cat God's grasp. During their athletics festival, as Emi badmouths Youto, he receives a text from Azusa and remarks that they'd finally made up. Tsukiko arrives with a pack of lunch boxes and plans to share it with Youto. Youto then asks Emi if she wants some too and Emi agrees, much to Tsukiko's annoyance. Characters *Yōto Yokodera *Tsukiko Tsutsukakushi *Azusa Azuki *Emanuela Pollarola *Ponta *Tsukushi Tsutsukakushi *The Stony Cat Trivia Gallery